


School is the worst

by littlemiracle05



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety attack (maybe), Bullying, Homophobia, Human AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Some angst, Swearing, mainly fluff, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiracle05/pseuds/littlemiracle05
Summary: School is the worst. Especially for Virgil. That is until a rather odd pupil runs into him.





	1. The Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic that I'm actually sharing and I procrastinate a lot so I apologise in advance. However, I will do my best to update as much as possible. I know I'm not great but still. Also, I might post one-shots every now and then. Enjoy and have a nice day!

School is awful. At least, That's what Virgil had found from his experiences. He was constantly bullied for multiple reasons, whether it was having anxiety, having no friends or simply being gay. Most kids hated him. And he certainly had no friends. He was sitting under a tree at lunch, wearing his favourite purple hoodie, black skinny jeans and his navy blue headphones. The sound of Panic! At The Disco was blasting out of them. He had his eyes closed as he sorted through all of the thoughts that were running through his head. He just needed some time to relax. Humming along to the music, Virgil gently tapped his fingers on the ground as he enjoyed the contrast of the cool shade on his upper half to the warmth of the sun on his legs. He was, for once in his life, content. But of course that never lasted long.

 

 

"Hey Anxiety!" There came a yell from a few feet away. Sighing, Virgil took off his headphones, wondering what hell they were gonna put him through today. "Hey! Look at us when we're talking to you, you fucking freak!" Yelled his worst and main bully, Jake, as he roughly picked up Virgil by the front of his shirt. Virgil started to panic, as he always did. "Y-yes sir". Jake had always gave him a few extra punches if he didn't call him 'sir'. "Yeah that's right. Say it again Fag!". "Yes S-sir. You're t-the b-boss". Virgil cursed himself for stuttering but the boys didn't seem to care.

 

 

"You do realise that I'm still gonna fuck you up right?" Jake asked with venom in his voice. "O-of course s-sir". With that, Jake shoved him roughly into the tree before punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Hard. He then gave a solid punch to the face. "Anyone else wanna give this bitch a beating?" Jake questioned. Of course they did. After being repeatedly punched, kicked and having many,many names yelled at him, they finally left an Virgil was able to lean himself against the tree. They really had gone all out this time. He ached all over. Then, he got up and went to the toilets to assess the damage. When he looked in the mirror, he was covered in bruises. Oh well. He'd deal with that later.


	2. A friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets his first chance at making a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came back from school and saw that people have read and left kudos on my story? What? Why? How? Anyway, here's a new chapter.

The next day, Virgil got up and slowly got ready for school, his bruises still aching. As usual, his mother had already left for work. His father had left a long, long time ago. His mum tried to be there for him as much as she could, but because she was a single parent, having multiple jobs was mandatory. This left practically no time for her to see Virgil. He hated that but at least she didn't know about his bullying. She would try to fix it and the he would be a burden on her. He couldn't do that to her. Brushing aside that train of thought, Virgil got himself a bowl of cereal, grabbed his headphones and then left for school. He would always walk because he couldn't bear the school bus. There were way too many people and the one time he did get on, he barely managed to keep himself from having an attack. Besides, he could hear his music better.

 

 

Virgil was standing at his locker and of course it was just his luck that Jake would come along and shove his head into it before laughing cruelly and walking off with all his pals. Sighing, Virgil removed his head from his locker. He was way too used to this but he deserved it. It was his fault for being an anxious mess. He then got out the books he needed for his lessons that day and started walking to his class. Virgil decided to keep his head down as much as possible like he always did. That is, until he walked straight into someone. They were both knocked to the floor from the impact, Virgil hissing as his bruises still hurt. Looking up, he saw a very formal looking boy with glasses, a black polo and sensible black trousers which his shirt was tucked into. Virgil immediately started apologising profusely. "Oh my god I am so sorry. Sorry So-" "Why are you apologising so much? It was me who was standing still in a busy corridor, which was highly illogical of me." These words silenced Virgil. "O-oh uh okay? I-im Virgil. Virgil Pearson." Virgil held out his hand, hating himself for his stutter and awkwardness. "Logan Davis" The other boy said as he took his hand. This gave Virgil a good chance to take in the appearance of the other boy. It was at this point that Virgil noticed how cute this boy was. No! Stop it Virgil! He shook off the thoughts as he then realised he had never seen him before. "Are you n-new here?" "Correct. I was having trouble finding my classes. Could you help me?" The smarter boy asked. Virgil nodded, looking at his timetable. It turned out they had almost all of their classes together. They started walking to English together in a comfortable silence.

 

 

When they got to the classroom, Virgil assumed his usual seat at the back corner As Logan went to the front and the teacher introduced him to the class. "Everyone, this is Logan Davis. Say hello please." There was a loud chorus of bored and flat hellos. "Well there is only one seat left next to Virgil so you'll have to sit there. Is that okay?" The teacher asked politely. "Yes, I do believe that would be more than adequate". Man, what was with this guy and long, complicated words? Virgil was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Logan sitting next to him. "Hey, what's with the long fancy words?" Virgil blurted out before realising how rude that sounded. What if he hated him? He probably did. Oh god he'd just met this guy and now he already hates him. What if- "Well I suppose I have just always had a fascination with words and therefore wanted to learn more and extend my vocabulary." Logan answered as if it was completely nomal, oblivious to how much panic was going through the head of the boy sitting next to him. "O-oh. That's cool. I-i never r-really get a chance to. S-seems interesting t-though". Boy did Virgil hate that damned stutter. "Hmm. Maybe we could go through some things at the library together? How about next Monday?". Virgil was shocked at the fact that someone actually wanted to hand out with him. "U-uh sure. S-sounds good." Logan gave a small, barely noticeable smile at that. They then both turned their attention to the lesson without another word.

 

 

Everything was plain sailing, apart from a few insults every now and then, until lunch. Logan had asked to sit with Virgil, shocking the anxious boy further. However, he didn't decline.This was his first chance at making a friend. Of course, Virgil had expected this but not now. Not in front of the only person who had shown any interest in him. It started when Jake picked Virgil up bu the scruff of his jacket and t-shirt, the material bunched up in his fist. Virgil gave an indignant squeak, being half choked by his shirt. Logan instantly stood up, discarding his sandwich. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "Giving the little shit what he deserves. A good beating." Jake replied, with a smirk. "I believe that it is actually you moronic imbeciles who deserve a 'beating'. Maybe it would slap some sense into you." Logan calmly replied, fixing his glasses. The bullies stood shocked at his witty insult before pulling themselves together. "Oh yeah? Maybe it's time I beated you up too!" Jake replied, still holding Virgil in his grip. "I do believe that the past tense of 'beat' is still 'beat' you uncultured swine." Logan retorted. Now let go of my friend and scram you blithering idiot." Jake was so shocked that he actually let go, Virgil dropping to the ground with a thud. "You won't get away with this." He growled and left, trying to act as though he hadn't had his ego crushed. Virgil stared for what seemed like hours, amased that someone had just referred to him as their friend.  "U-uh thanks." Virgil said, breaking the silence, his voice shaking. "It was actually quite funny. Don't mention it.". So Virgil didn't mention it for the rest of the day. 

 

 

Before he started to walk home, Virgil caught up with Logan. "H-hey, you're s-still on for M-Monday r-right?" "Of course." Was his reply. Virgil walked home happily after that, nodding his head to his music as he walked. When he got home He was surprised to see his mother standing at the stove, cooking pancakes. "O-oh hey M-Mum". "Virgil! How are you honey? Was school okay?". Virgil resisted the urge to tell her everything and instead said: "Y-yeah I-I think I made a-a f-friend." He knew his mother didn't mind his stutter so he wasn't too bothered by it. "Oh honey that's fantastic! Here, have some pancakes!" She replied gleefully, shoving a plate of pancakes into his hands. "O-okay. T-thanks Mum." He said, walking up the stairs. When Virgil got to his room, he ran through the events of the day, whilst eating his pancakes. They were delicious. He then lay down, and closed his eyes, his music blasting in his ears. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about the one glimmer of hope in his awful life. Logan Davis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Jake just got destroyed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, as it was longer than the first one. So Virgil finally has something good in his life. But how will the meeting at the library go? And what will happen over the weekend? Feel free to comment. Have a great day!


	3. Saturdays are too short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a fun day for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter gave me a bit of hassle but I still wanted to get it out for you. Hope you enjoy!

Virgil slowly opened his eyes, stretching his relaxed muscles to get himself ready for the day. He hissed a little, his body aching from the few days before. Then he remembered about Logan. He suddenly got ridiculously giddy out of nowhere as he recalled yesterday's events. He briefly considered texting him but had second thoughts. They were already hanging out on Monday. Besides, he probably had way better things to do than hang out with Virgil. Despite these thoughts, he still got out his phone and typed out a message. His finger hovered over the send button for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes. Suddenly, his finger pressed send. Virgil dropped his phone like it was burning and stared at his hand. Had he really just done that? Had he really just bothered his one and only friend? Why was he like this? Why was he always fucking up like this? He probably hate- his thoughts were cut off by a ding coming from his phone.

 

Virgil: Hey, I know we are already hanging out on Monday but do you wanna meet up today?

 

Logan: I do believe the correct words are 'want to'* and yes. I do believe it would be rather enjoyable to partake in 'hanging out' with you today. Would meeting at the park in one hour be adequate?

 

Virgil: Uh sure. That would be great. See you then.

 

Logan: Au revoir.

 

Virgil didn't have a clue what that last text meant. He never was very good at French. But school issues aside, Virgil had an hour to get ready, eat and get to the park. He started by putting on a black MCR shirt and his black ripped jeans. He then grabbed his purple hoodie and his headphones. He looked at the clock. Forty-five minutes left. It was a twenty minute walk to the park so he should have enough time to grab some breakfast. He wasn't surprised to find the house empty. He made some toast and put on his black trainers before putting his FOB playlist on and leaving, toast still in his hand. He got to the park fairly quickly and stopped short at the gates. What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't want Virgil as his friend anymore? What if he realised how much of a fuck up he was? What if- NO! Stop it Virgil. You are going to be fine. He somehow regained control of his thoughts. He was going to have a nice time with his friend. He took a deep breath and stepped through the gates into the park.

 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Logan. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt, another pair of smart black trousers and a smart pair of shoes. Wait. Was he wearing a... tie? Virgil took a step closer. Yep that was definitely a tie. Virgil shrugged. It didn't make him any less beautiful. NO! Stop it! He's a friend and nothing more. Virgil shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and stepped forward, making his presence known to Logan. "Ah, there you are. I was getting concerned that you wouldn't show up." Was he really that late? What kind of person kept their friend waiting? Ugh he was so awful. "O-oh s-sorry I didn't r-realise the t-time." He was sure Logan hated him. "No matter, you're here now and that is all that matters." Apparently not. "Well, w-what do you wanna d-do?" Virgil asked. Logan looked a little worried and Virgil instantly ran through what he just said in his head. Had he said something wrong? "Well, I was wondering if we could reside at your house for a few hours? If, of course, that is alright with you." Virgil was taken aback. Logan wanted to go over to his house? He had never had people over. His mother wasn't in so it would be okay he supposed. Not that she would've minded. She would've been happy to see his friend. "U-uh yeah. That's f-fine." Logan visibly relaxed. "Excellent. Lead the way" They started walking to Virgil's house in a comfortable silence.

 

 

When they got to his house, Virgil unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for his guest. "My mum i-is out w-working s-so we'll b-be alone" Virgil explained. "That's fine." Logan replied. "Well, my room is upstairs." Virgil said, gesturing towards the stairs. Logan took the hint and started walking up, closely followed by Virgil. When they got in his room, Logan looked around curiously. His walls were almost entirely covered in band posters but his ceiling and the few parts of the walls you could see were entirely black. There was a fluffy black carpet covering the floor and his bed sheets were black and grey. In the corner sat an X-Box and a small TV. They both sat down and Virgil saw Logan hesitate before asking his question. "You do not have to answer, however I am curious. You said that your mother is out but never mentioned your father. What about him?" Virgil sighed, thinking about what he was going to say before speaking. "He l-left around t-two years ago after f-finding out t-that I a-am g-gay" He said, reaching underneath his bed and pulling out a gay pride flag. Logan looked sympathetic. "That must have been awful. I'm sorry, Virgil. However, if it is any consolation, I too am gay." Virgil's head snapped up. "O-oh. W-well that's c-cool. Uh do y-you wanna play some games?" He replied, nodding his head towards the X-Box. "Yes, that does seem like an enjoyable way to spend time."

 

 

A few hours later, Logan checked the time. "Ah. I do not wish to say this, however I must return to my own house" he said. "Y-yeah that's okay. I-I had a lot o-of fun." Virgil replied, putting away the controllers. " I return the feelings. I would say that we could do this again tomorrow, however I must do things with my family. So I will see you on Monday, Virgil" Logan said, walking downstairs, Virgil yet again following him closely. "Yeah s-see you t-then" He replied, closing the door behind Logan. Even though they had just spent hours together and he had only just left, Virgil found himself missing Logan already. That was normal right? Oh well. Virgil decided he'd spend the rest of the day watching YouTube and he did just that. As he was trying to sleep, Virgil's mind kept returning to Logan. He was just so... Virgil couldn't find the right word to describe him. But he seemed to always occupy his thoughts. Maybe he... no. He couldn't. He couldn't have a crush on him. He was his friend. Nothing more. But then why did Virgil find him so perfect? Whatever. He'd think about it more tomorrow. Virgil then fell asleep, a perfectly content expression on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Virgil and Logan have officially hung out. What will happen tomorrow? Feel free to comment. Have a great day!


	4. This hasn't happened in a while...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil does something he hasn't done in a while. In fact, he thought he'd never do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I know, it's been a while, but I'm back! Hopefully, I should have another chapter up within a week after this one. No promises though. Enjoy!

Virgil woke up. He didn't want to move, so instead he scrolled through Tumblr for around thirty minutes before deciding he should probably get up. He shuffled down the stairs, still groggy. He was surprised to see his mother at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. "Hey Mum. D-don't you have w-work t-today?" Virgil asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Ah there you are! Yes, but I took the day off! I thought we could go shopping! Anyway, hurry up when you get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready." Virgil thought about asking more questions but decided against it. Who was he to spoil his mum's fun? Instead, he trudged back up the stairs and into his room. He put on his usual clothes and picked up his phone and headphones. He probably wouldn't need them, but it was useful to have them in case he did.

 

 

One thing kept bugging Virgil as he, yet again, travelled down the stairs. How on earth did his mother - a happy, bubbly person - create such a dismal kid like Virgil? It just didn't make any sense. However, he couldn't dwell on those thoughts for long, as he was suddenly in the kitchen. He couldn't ruin this day. As he sat down, a plate of eggs and bacon was set down in front of him, the bacon crispy, just how he liked it. "H-how come y-you remember how I-I liked b-bacon? I-it's been a-ages since you've c-cooked it f-for me." Virgil asked without thinking. But he almost immediately realised what he had just said. Oh God that was so rude! How could he say that to his own mother who worked hard for him every day? Great. Now his other parent hated him. Ugh he was so awful. He- "Yes, it has. Way too long and I apologise for that. But a mother never forgets. Besides! We're gonna have a good time today!" His mother said, cutting off his thoughts. Virgil slowly nodded his head. "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. I wanna get going!"

 

 

Soon they were setting off in the car towards The Fields, a big shopping centre in the middle of the city. It had all sorts of shops and was great for a spending spree. All the time, Virgil and his mother talked happily, Virgil not needing his headphones for entertainment for once. When they arrived, the first thing they did was go to Hot Topic at Virgil's request. It _was_ his favourite shop after all.They left after buying a new MCR shirt and some black skinny jeans. Afterwards, His mother had demanded that they go to WHSmith. While they were there, Virgil lazily scanned the shelves to see if there were any good books. One in particular caught his eye. It had a Rainbow flag filling the front cover and had big black letters on the front that said: 'The best things about being gay'. Virgil was intrigued. He picked up the book and flipped it over, reading the back. Without warning, his mother came up behind him and snatched the book from his hands. "Oooohh what's this then?" Virgil tried, but to no avail to get it back. "Honey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! In fact, I think this is a great choice. Here, I'll buy it for you." And just like that, his mum had disappeared to the tills. Virgil rushed to catch up with her, growing extremely embarrassed when he saw the cashier and his mother having a conversation about the book. After a very awkward interaction, they left that shop and decided they were both hungry. They started walking to the closest McDonald's.

 

 

They were sat down, eating their meals when his mother spoke up. "So, Virgil. You don't have to answer, but have you made any friends yet?" Virgil froze. What was he meant to say? Was he supposed to tell her about Logan? Thoughts like this kept running through his head until he realised that he had been staring back at his mother for around thirty seconds. Agh to hell with it. "U-uh yeah. T-there's this new g-guy who's b-been talking t-to me recently." His mother's face lit up as he spoke. "Oh honey that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" Virgil blushed and stared at his burger. Thankfully, she didn't talk for too long and they went back to shopping. They went in a few more shops, picking up clothes, CDs and even a huge cake before they decided to go home. All the way home, Virgil had one thought in particular that was gnawing at his brain. "H-how could y-you a-afford all that?" The thought broke the silence. "Well, I have been working overtime so that we could do this for months." Came a cheery reply. "Oh". Was all he could say. Before he knew it, they were at home.

 

 

Virgil had spent about three hours in his room and was still staring at his phone. He glanced at the time to see it was around seven. He went downstairs and found the person he was looking for in the living room. "H-hey Mum, do you w-wanna order a p-pizza?" He asked, startling his mum. "Oh, sure!" She said, reaching for her purse. Virgil slapped her hand away. "My treat." were the only words he said before exiting the room to order. But first, he had to mentally prepare himself. After five minutes of telling himself that it was fine, he was only ordering pizza, he eventually called up and ordered. When the food came, they both ate in the living room, watching the TV. When they had finished eating, it was past nine so Virgil said goodnight to his Mother and went upstairs to get a good night's sleep. He was gonna need it. It was Monday tomorrow after all. With these thoughts still whirling round in his head, Virgil closed his eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here it is! I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day!


	5. Learning new words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets up with Logan in the library after school. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hey. Sorry for making you wait for so long but I got caught up doing other things. Anyway, here's a new chapter!

The first sound Virgil heard was his alarm blaring, shattering his sleep and making him quite annoyed that his dream had been so rudely interrupted. It was a good one too. Oh well. Virgil threw his hand onto his alarm to shut it up and slowly, but surely, sat up, rubbing his eyes. He sighed as he got up and put on his clothes with his mind still on autopilot. Virgil ran through his plans for the day in his head. This was when he remembered about his meeting in the library with Logan. He was both excited and absolutely terrified at the same time. What if he was late? What if he screwed it up? What if- Virgil cut off his thoughts. The school day hadn't even started yet. He could stress about that later. He had to get through the rest of the day first.

 

 

After walking to school, Virgil was astonished to see Logan at the front gate, waiting for him. "W-why are y-you waiting for m-me?" Virgil asked when he got to him. "Because that is what friends do, correct?" The question caught him off guard. "U-uh yeah. W-we a-are" He replied, internally screaming at his stutter to stop. It really was the bane of his existence. "Good. Now, the bell is going to go in five minutes and the most logical thing to do right now is to start walking to our first class so we aren't late." He turned to walk away, looking over his shoulder at Virgil. "Are you going to accompany me?" This shook Virgil out of his thoughts. Virgil silently nodded and started walking with him.

The rest of the day went by without any incidents apart from the one time when Logan caught Jake staring at them in the cafeteria at lunch. He gave him a stern glare until Jake walked off, a sour scowl on his face. Then the time came. Virgil found Logan after school and ran to catch up with him, putting his hands on his knees, gasping for breath when he reached him. Logan looked down at him, an amused smile on his face. "I have some water if you require a drink." He offered. Virgil nodded, too out of breath to talk. This earned a low chuckle from Logan as he handed Virgil the bottle. The little breath Virgil had left hitched when he heard it. It really was adorable. Virgil mentally slapped himself as he took several long gulps of water. He really needed to stop thinking this way about Logan. He'd never think the same way about him anyway. Virgil then stood up straight - well, as straight as someone with horrible posture could - and handed the bottle back. "Uh t-thanks." Logan just smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the library. "We really should be on our way. That way, we can have the maximum amount of time to talk about your vocabulary." Virgil nodded his head in agreement and they both started walking, talking about random things as they went.

 

When they got to the library, Logan made a beeline towards an empty table in a quiet corner and sat down, motioning for Virgil to sit next to him. Virgil obliged, watching as Logan pulled out a huge dictionary from his bag and placing it onto the table. "So, you mentioned that you would like to expand your vocabulary?" Virgil simply nodded, bewildered at how bizarre the situation was. "Well first off, are there any words you wish to know the meaning of?" "Uh yeah. I-I remember y-you o-once called J-Jake uncultured?" It was more of a question than a statement. "Ah yes. If someone is uncultured then they do not obtain good manners or education." Virgil snickered lightly. "T-that's very accurate" Logan nodded in agreement. "There w-was also that t-thing y-you said in F-French over text." Virgil explained. "Au revoir. That means 'goodbye until we meet again'" "O-Oh. That a-actually makes sense." The faintest of smiles passes over Logan's lips. "Of course it does. Why do you think I used it?" He had an amused tone in his voice. This continued for a while, Virgil suggesting words and Logan explaining them. However the library closed and they had to go their separate ways.

Virgil walked home and processed everything that had happened that day with the sound of MCR blasting out of his headphones. He eventually got home and found the house empty as per usual. Virgil sighed and made himself some mac and cheese before heading upstairs to get changed. Being the angsty teen that he was, Virgil scrolled through Tumblr for a few hours until it was time to go to bed. He laid in his bed and recited the new words he had learned and their meanings in his head over and over until he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment!


	6. Someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character gets introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Stuff's going down in this chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Virgil woke up with a bad feeling. It was hard to describe. He just felt like something bad was gonna happen today. Virgil ignored it and got ready for his day like normal. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, so on and so forth. As Virgil was leaving his house, he checked the time. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was actually ten minutes early. Oh well. At least he'd have time to listen to more music. When he got there, he paused. Was Logan there already? If not should he wait? What if he was? Virgil shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and leaned against the gate  ~~looking edgy~~ to wait for Logan. Around five minutes later, Virgil felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped five feet in the air. He whirled around, looking for who had wanted his attention. His gaze was met with an apologetic Logan. "I do apologise, it was not my intention to frighten you." He said. "I-it's fine. I-I was w-waiting for you a-anyway."Virgil grew red as he said that, suddenly overcome with embarrassment. Logan thanked him and they started walking to their first class.

 

 

 

Everything was fine up until lunch when Virgil and Logan were sitting in their usual spot under the tree when Logan said he had to go to the toilet. Virgil simply nodded and told him not to be long. After about two minutes, a shadow fell over Virgil and he looked up. Above him towered the one person who was able to ruin his day: Jake. In mere moments, Virgil's whole world crashed.There was an ugly snarl gracing Jake's features as he slowly talked through gritted teeth. "You. You little shit. Your stupid fucking bodyguard isn't around is he? Well you'd better get ready because after this, you won't be able to walk. I'll make damn sure of it." With this, he raised his fist, but before he could strike, there was a sudden blur of movement and a boy he'd never seen before was stood between the two boys. "Wait! I'm sure that there has to be another way around this! Violence is never the answer!" He tried to reason. But Jake was having none of it. He simply rolled his eyes and punched the stranger straight in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and flinging him to the ground. "Got yourself another pitiful friend have we?" Jake spat. It was at this point that there was a yell and the two turned to see Logan striding toward them with fire in his eyes. "Well I'd better go. But you're not getting out of this." With that, Jake hurried away.

 

 

 

When Logan reached them, he looked down at the boy on the ground who was still struggling to breathe. "What on earth happened?" Virgil tried explain the best he could. "Jake c-came over and t-threatened t-to beat me u-up a-and this g-guy tried t-to help but Jake p-punched him." By now, the other boy had started to breathe normally and was sat up. He was wearing a light blue polo with a grey cat hoodie tied around his shoulders with cream coloured trousers. He also wore glasses like Logan. He was the least threatening person you'd ever seen. "Hey! My name is Patton Dellimore! I saw you were being threatened and tried help. Clearly it didn't work!" He said in such a bubbly voice that if you were told he had just been attacked you wouldn't believe it. "T-thanks P-Patton." Virgil said. "Aw, it's okay, kiddo! Also, call me Pat." He replied. Logan offered him a hand. "Logan. That's Virgil. It is pleasant to meet you... Pat" He offered. Patton took the hand and jumped up. "Thanks, teach. Say, would you two dandy fellas like to come around to my house tonight?" This shocked the other two boys before they each answered. "U-Uh yeah s-sure" Came Virgil's reply. "I do not see why I shouldn't. My parents won't mind. It's not like they care enough to notice anyway." The last part was barely audible and neither Patton nor Virgil heard it. "Awesome! I'll meet you two at the gates after school." Patton told them before walking away. Then the bell rang and lunch was over. 

 

 

 

After school, Patton was true to his word and met them after school. They walked for around fifteen minutes before they turned into the driveway of a cosy cottage. They entered and were met with his mum and dad. His dad was sat watching the TV and his mum was cooking something that smelled delicious. His parents looked up and his mother's face instantly wore a huge smile which greatly resembled Patton's. "Oh hey honey! Why don't your friends stay for dinner?" Both Virgil and Logan started to decline but Patton cut them off. "Sure! We'll be up in my room until then" His mum nodded, not really listening. "Yeah, yeah. Bye!" Patton's face fell for a few moments before reforming itself back into a huge grin. He turned to the others. "Well, my room is this way" 

The rest of the night was really fun. Patton's room had pastel blue walls with a whit ceiling. There was a fluffy grey carpet beneath their feet and practically all of the furniture was white as well. They joked around in Patton's room and decided that they should meet up for lunch the next day, as Patton's time table was different to Virgil and Logan's. For dinner they had spaghetti bolognese, which was a secret favourite of Logan's. When Logan got home he yelled out to the house "I'm home!" only for his father to look up and reply with "Oh? You left?" He had been out for hours. Logan didn't reply and simply went upstairs to his room and went to bed. Virgil opened his front door to an empty house again. For some reason, it really got to him tonight. He went to his room and laid down on his bed. He couldn't help but notice how Patton's parents had smiled at anything he or Logan had said, but rolled their eyes whenever Patton spoke. They practically ignored him the whole night. Virgil shrugged, deciding it was probably just his brain making it up. He then got ready for bed and went to sleep with his music still playing to help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So i kinda hinted at some things in this chapter, but you won't be getting much more for a while. Feel free to comment!


	7. This isn't good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Pure angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllo! I'm in a mood to cause some damage. I hope you enjoy!

Virgil woke to a text on his phone.

 

Patton: Heya kiddo! Just wanted to say good morning right meow! hehe. Oh, and I got your number off of Logan BTW!

 

Virgil smiled to himself. Someone cared enough to send him a good morning text. Did that mean that he now had...  _two_ friends? Wow. Virgil never thought he'd never find one, never mind two people who didn't think he was a total failure. This certainly put a spring in his step. He practically skipped to school, which did not fit his aesthetic at all, but he couldn't care less at that moment. When he got to school, he saw Logan and Patton waiting for him and he grinned from ear to ear. "Woah there, kiddo. What's gotten you so happy" Patton asked when he reached them. Instantly, Virgil could feel his face burning up. "U-uh I-I'm just really h-happy I have two g-great friends" He explained, rather sheepishly. Patton squealed and instantly pulled him into a bear hug. Even Logan couldn't suppress the small smile that made it's way onto his face. After that, Logan and Virgil went to their first lesson and Patton walked in the opposite direction, but not before agreeing to meet up at lunch under the same tree as always.

 

 

 

Just like promised, they met up at lunch and talked for a while until everything went wrong. It all started with a simple question. "So, Logan, when are we going to come round to your house, huh buddy?" At this, Logan immediately tensed up and clenched his fists. "I do not believe that that is going to happen any time soon, Patton." He said, as if to end the conversation there, however Patton didn't pick up on that. "Oh, come on, kiddo! Surely your old folks can't be that bad. Do you have any siblings?" This only made things worse. "I said, no." "But kiddo-" Logan stood up sharply, making Virgil wince. "I SAID NO! AND I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING 'KIDDO'! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, he turned on his heel and marched off. Virgil heard a quiet sobbing and looked over to see Patton curled into a ball, crying into his knees. Virgil hesitated before pulling him into a hug. Patton clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I didn't mean... I s-shouldn't... I..." Virgil shushed him and rubbed circles into his back.  ~~He had no idea what he was doing honestly.~~ Patton calmed down just as the bell went for the end of lunch. They exchanged a sad smile before walking separate ways.

 

 

 

When Virgil got home, he couldn't focus on anything and Logan wouldn't answer his phone. When he laid down, Virgil found that for the first time in over a week, he couldn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! That pained me to write. I'm sorry! Feel free to comment!


	8. Jake's back, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan realises how much he actually loathes Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in one day? What is this witchcraft??? But seriously, I hope you enjoy!

No words could describe how much Virgil did not want to get out of bed that morning. But he did anyway. He felt ridiculously sluggish and had absolutely no motivation. He looked in the mirror and saw an idiot who couldn't even keep a friend for more than two damn weeks. God he was such a failure. The self-deprecation continued all the way to school. When he saw that nobody was at the gate, it only got worse. The same words repeating over and over in his head. Failure. Stupid. Worthless. Nothing. Meaningless. He didn't deserve friends. This continued for the whole day up until lunch. He went to the same tree and was surprised to see Patton there, eating alone. Patton's face brightened a little when he saw Virgil. Virgil sat down and they ate in silence for a few minutes until they heard a yell.

 

 

 

"Hey, fag!" Both of their heads snapped up to see Jake and two of his friends, Dylan and Archer striding towards them with snarls on each of their faces. Jake grabbed Virgil and picked him up by the front of his shirt whilst the other two hoisted Patton up against the tree. "Your little fucking bodyguard isn't here today is he? Who's this little runt?" He said, pointing his head toward Patton."No matter, we'll still fuck him up, just because he's friends with your worthless pathetic ass!" With that, he threw Virgil to the floor as hard as he could and kicked him in the stomach. He nodded his head at the other two boys and they grinned wickedly. They took turns punching _Patton_ before slamming his head roughly against the tree and dropping him to the floor, where he lay, unable to move. While all this had been happening, Virgil had gathered many bruises scratches, a busted lip and was lucky not to have a broken bone. The three boys looked at the damage and nodded, seemingly pleased with themselves. They then walked off without a second thought.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Logan was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. God, he was such an idiot. His only friends and he had abandoned them over something as silly as problems at home. It was just so... So...  _illogical_. Finally, Logan decided to go to the tree and see if anyone was there. He stood up, leaving his slop that the school passed off as food and left, enjoying the fresh outside air. As Logan reached the tree, his fists clenched in fury and he was pretty sure his face had gone red he was so angry. On the floor in front of him was Patton and Virgil, covered in injuries, hugging each other. He rushed over to them and pulled them both into a hug. They both looked shocked but before either could say anything, Logan spoke up. "I am immensely sorry that I was upset with you two over something you didn't know about. I promise that from now on I will protect you as much as I can" They both nodded in understanding. By now, the voice in Virgil's head had shut up, having nothing else to say. Logan took them to the toilets and bandaged them up with a small first-aid kit he carried around with him. They spent the rest of lunch making up and talking about anything and everything.

 

 

 

When he got home, Logan went upstairs and looked around at his room. It had grey walls with glow-in-the-dark stickers in the shape of constellations on the ceiling. On the walls were endless posters and charts about astronomy and science. In the corner there was a study desk with a laptop and stationary on it. There were bookshelves in the gaps between the posters that were full to the brim with books. Despite everything being so full, everything was perfectly organised, and Logan could find anything at any time. Underneath his feet was a wooden floor with a white carpet, perfectly white. Logan sighed and went to bed. There was no point in saying goodnight to his parents. They wouldn't notice either way. However, just as he was about to take hi glasses off, his phone lit up and buzzed. On it there was a message from Patton.

 

Patton: Hey, teach! I thought I'd wish you goodnight. Sweet dreams!

 

Logan smiled to himself and put his phone back down. He took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table. He then rolled over, and for the first time in forever, went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I tried something new with the focus on characters. I hope you like it! Feel free to tell me your opinion in the comments!


	9. Someone a little...extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio run into someone a little bit extra and very fabulously gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know it's been a while. Twenty days to be exact. Ahhh I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy!

Both Logan and Virgil woke up to find a text on their phones from Patton. 

 

Patton: Hey there kiddo! I saw a poster about a play that was being performed after school tonight and just wanted to know if you wanted to go to it. Something about a prince saving a princess. Let me know!

 

Logan was quite alarmed to see that the text had been sent at 5am that morning. Did Patton even sleep? Logan brushed aside the thought and replied.

 

Logan: I do not see a reason why I shouldn't. It does seem like a rather enjoyable way to spend time with each other.

 

Virgil, on the other hand, was freaking out big time. A play? There would probably be a huge audience right? Oh god, would he have to be... _social_? Virgil shuddered at the thought. But... this could be a good way to spend time with each other. Virgil took a deep breath and sent a reply.

 

Virgil: Sure, I guess it could be fun. See you at school.

 

School went by excruciatingly slow for everyone until the end of the day when they all met up in the main hall to watch the play. Patton managed to get them some seats in the middle of a row near the front.They sat down and waited in varying levels of excitement. Patton could barely sit still and was practically buzzing with excitement. Logan was mildly interested to see if this story would have all of the typical cliches or if there was a twist, although the poster didn't look promising. Virgil was about as excited as a dog going to the vet. He couldn't stand these kinds of stories and there were  _so many people._ He was slouching down in his seat, scrolling through Tumblr, trying to hide behind his phone. Logan glanced over at him. Well, it was meant to be a glance but his gaze ended up lingering on him for some reason. The way his bangs fell over his eyes, the lazy expression on his face. It was just so... different from anything he'd seen before. He felt this weird, unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. Was this what a... crush felt like? Logan brushed aside the train of thought, thinking it was probably nothing. "A-Are you o-okay?" Some words snapped him out of his trance and he realised he had been staring at Virgil the entire time. Shit.

 

 

Virgil looked up to see Logan staring at him, his eyes glazed over. "A-Are you o-okay?" He asked. Logan shook his head a little and went red. "I assure you that I am quite alright, Virgil" Virgil didn't believe him, seeing as his cheeks were bright red but he left it alone. Why was he staring at him? The lights dimmed and Virgil directed his attention back to the stage where there was now a spotlight shining on the heavy, red curtain.

 

 

The play was your average fairy tale, the princess is stuck and in danger and the prince comes and saves her, all that good stuff. When the play is almost over, the prince comes bounding out to do his final monologue. The audience claps and he bows. When he does, he catches Patton's eye and good god Patton is the most beautiful man he's ever seen. He gives his best charming wink at Patton and stands up straight, going backstage. When the show is over, there is an announcement saying that the audience can go and meet the cast. Of course, Virgil doesn't want to but Patton drags them anyway. He has to meet that prince. He was stunning! However, when they got there, there was silence except two raised voices that seemed to be arguing. They push to the front of the crowd and see the prince being yelled at by an older man who did not look happy. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Prancing around like a fucking fairy! And you're wearing make-up! You look like a fucking faggot! You are no son of mine!" The younger of the two looked broken at that and Patton needed to say something. He rushed forward.

 

 

"Who are you to walk all over him and his passions? He did an amazing job today, I don't care what you say!" the prince was shocked. The other man, who was presumably his father after his previous statement, looked outraged. "What? How dare you contradict me?" A voice, calm and controlled, spoke next, walking over to stand next to Patton. "I do believe that Patton was trying to do more than contradict you. He was stating that you are in the wrong here and I agree" His father looked even angrier. "Oh and I suppose that you two freaks are also fags then?" They both visibly flinched at the name being targeted towards them. Virgil had been getting more and more anxious but at hearing his friends being called names by this horrible man, his fight-or-flight reflex turned to fight. Virgil stormed forward to stand at Patton's other side. "And I s-suppose t-that you think y-you're good e-enough to control h-his l-life like this? Some f-father you a-are." When The older man opened his mouth to speak, Virgil interrupted. "Nobody w-wants you here. Get. Out." He practically growled the words and the father looked around at the disgusted glares sent his direction. He growled and left, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

The three turned around to see the boy behind them had a huge grin stretched across his face. "Greetings! Thank you so much for that! My name is Roman! Roman Andrews!" The others smiled at his joy and enthusiasm. Even Virgil, although he'd deny it if you asked. "Heya Kiddo! I'm Patton!" Patton was the first to speak back. "Salutations, I am Logan" Logan said, offering his hand to shake. Roman took it and shook it eagerly. "And what about you?" He asked Virgil. "I-I'm Virgil" He replied, doing a two finger salute. Suddenly, Roman's face fell. "Why- why did you guys help me?" Patton's heart instantly broke. "Because what he was doing was not only extremely unfair and homophobic, but it was also clearly upsetting you and we couldn't tolerate that." The smile returned to Roman's face. "Say, how about we hang out at the weekend?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Where though" Patton asked. "We c-could hang out a-at mine. W-We'll be a-alone." Virgil offered. "That sounds awesome!" Patton exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot. "I hate to ruin this, but I am required at home i thirty minutes so I must be leaving soon." Logan said. Everyone exchanged numbers, said their goodbyes and left to go their own ways.

 

 

Roman opened and closed the door as carefully and quietly as he could. He saw his mum giving him a thumbs up and sighed in relief. His dad was either out drinking somewhere or blacked out. His mother was the only one out of his parents who accepted him. He went up to his room and looked around at it. Red and white walls with gold details here and there and the same on his bed sheets. He had a samurai sword hung on one wall. It was a gift from one of the performances he did. A white and gold vanity in the corner, covered in hair products. There was a drawer in it with all of his make up and nail polish. That drawer was locked and only Roman knew where the key was. He sighed, changing into his fluffy white pajamas with little crowns on and climbed into bed. He was abut to go to sleep when his phone lit up on his bedside table. He groaned and rolled over to look at it and saw a goodnight text from Patton.

 

Patton: Hey there, kiddo! Just wanna say I hope your dreams are fit for a king (or a prince) :D!

 

Roman smiled when he saw the message. He rolled over once more and went to sleep with thoughts of Patton going around his head instead of fear of his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we officially have our fabulous four! Also, at the time of me writing this, this story has 350 reads! That's insane! Thank you! Feel free to comment and have a great day!


	10. Quality time :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fantastic four have some fun and just hang out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! I am back once again from the dead! So I'm in the mood for writing fluff and I realised this fic now has OVER 400 HITS! HOW? Anyway, I hope you enjoy some tooth-rotting fluff!

Virgil awoke at around 6am. Hey, he was excited, don't judge him. He had three, THREE friends now. Three people who actually considered him worthy of their time. It was like a dream to him. They had decided the night before that Roman would come at 9, Logan, half past and Patton at 10. At some point it had also been decided it was a sleepover. At least they'd meet his mum, he supposed. He heard a jangle of keys downstairs and decided to see if he could catch his mum before she left. When he got down there however, the car had already gone. He shook his head and headed back upstairs to get ready.

 

 

Logan woke up at 7. This would give him adequate time to get ready for 'hanging out' as they called it. He got dressed and went downstairs, his bag already packed. He made breakfast and saw that he still had an hour until he had to set off. Logan sat down in his room to read his science textbook to spend the time.

 

 

Roman was stirred from his sleep at 8 from the door slamming. Wait, EIGHT? He had slept through all nine of his alarms as usual. He got up and checked his bag quickly. Roman hesitated before flinging open his wardrobe, reaching into the secret compartment and grabbing a little bronze key. He walked over to his vanity and unlocked the drawer. He stared inside before grabbing his make up bag and nail polish and carefully putting it into his bag. Roman then returned the key and rushed down the stairs. He only had half an hour to get to Virgil's. There was a plate of toast on the table. Roman grabbed a slice and left, half jogging, half running.

 

 

Patton woke up in a less than graceful way that morning at around half eight. He was jerked awake as his body hit the ground with a thud. He had rolled off of his bed. Again. A huge smile spread across his face, regardless. He got to see his best friends today. And tomorrow! It was going to be so much fun! His bag was already packed so he took it downstairs and ate some cereal, watching cute kitten videos on YouTube to pass the time. They were so floofy!

 

 

Virgil stared at the clock anxiously. It was quarter-past eight. Had it all been a joke? Did they not actually care about him? Were they not coming after all? There was suddenly a knock at the door. He answered and was alarmed to see a rather sheepish looking Roman standing at his door, gasping for breath. "A-Are you o-okay?" Roman stood up straight. "Why, of course I am, Doctor Gloom" He quipped. Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Well the k-kitchen i-is this w-way, Princey" Roman raised his eyebrows at the name. He then followed Virgil into the kitchen anyway. "D-Do you want a-anything to eat?" Virgil asked. The other boy had clearly woken up late and probably hadn't eaten anything. "Ah, that does sound magnificent!" Roman practically yelled, throwing his left arm up in a dramatic gesture. Virgil silently prayed that Logan hurry his ass up so that he didn't have to spend too much time alone with this moron. "If you don't mind me asking, how come you can cook so well?" Roman's words broke the silence. Virgil contemplated how to answer before saying "W-well, my d-dad left when h-he found out I-I w-was g-gay so my mum h-has to w-work multiple j-jobs. This m-means I'm l-left alone a-a lot." Roman opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by three sharp knocks on the door.

 

 

Logan looked at his watch. It was half past nine on the dot. The door opened and he was met with Roman's grinning face. "Salutations, Roman. Is Virgil cooking?" He said. Roman nodded and opened the door wider to allow Logan into the house. "H-Hey. Do y-you want a-any?" Virgil asked when he saw Logan. He politely declined and sat down at the table. Shortly after, Virgil set down a plate in front of Roman with eggs and bacon on it. They talked until Patton arrived. When he did, Roman raised a question to the group. "So, where are we all sleeping?" Virgil raised his eyebrows before saying "W-Well, two c-can f-fit in my b-bed and t-there's a bed made u-up on the floor." Patton was the first to break the silence. "Well, how about Virgil sleeps in his own bed? That's only fair. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Roman had a thought. It was risky but... it might work. "Well, I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor either" "R-really? Prince u-underarm stink i-is sleeping on t-the floor?" Virgil immediately took the opportunity to insult Roman. "Well, Jack Smellington, I don't always have to take the best places for myself, you know" "Now, now, kiddos, let's just calm down, alright? So it's settled, me and Roman on the floor, Logan and Virgil on the bed. Awesome!"

 

 

"OH COME ON! HOW DID YOU BEAT ME AGAIN, YOU EMO NIGHTMARE?" Roman yelled as Virgil won yet another game of Halo. "G-Get good P-Princey" Virgil replied with a smirk. There came a voice from downstairs. "Virge, sweetie! I'm back!" Virgil cringed at the 'sweetie'. Patton squealed and jumped up. "We've got to go and meet your mum!" he said , rushing towards the door. Virgil sighed in defeat, standing up to make sure Patton didn't break his neck on the stairs. They all went into the kitchen where Virgil's mum was with varying levels of enthusiasm.  ~~Wait that sounds familiar.~~   Virgil's mother looked up in surprise. "Oh, sweetie, are these your friends?" Virgil confirmed with a stiff nod. "Hmmm don't tell me your names, I want to guess." She directed her gaze towards Logan. "I think you're Logan. Virgil's first friend." Logan gave a small smile and nod. She turned to Patton. "And I believe you're Patton, the really kind one" Patton squealed. Again. Virgil thought he was sweet! She then turned to Roman. "Which leaves Roman, the newcomer." Indeed, ma'am" Virgil's mum giggled. "Please, Call me Allison"

 

 

Allison had made the boys dinner and now they were playing truth or dare. "Virgil's turn! Truth or dare?" Roman asked. "T-Truth" "Okay ummm... Oh! What's your honest opinion of me?" Roman responded. All emotion in Virgil's face disappeared and he looked straight into Roman's eyes and said "I'd pay t-to see you f-frown." Everyone was speechless. Suddenly, his face became a lot softer and he said "N-Nah, you're okay, j-just really a-annoying and kind o-of an a-ass" "Well, that answer is preferable" Logan stated. It was Roan's turn next. "Dare" He said cockily. "L-Listen to a-a P-Panic! At The D-Disco song" Virgil said almost instantly. "Okay then..." He sounded more unsure. As Virgil plugged in his headphones, Logan stopped him. "I was just pondering, maybe all of us could listen to it" Virgil's eyebrows raised but he agreed. "This should be fun!" Patton exclaimed as Virgil chose a song. He scrolled until he settled on 'Don't threaten me with a good time'. It started playing and everyone listened intently, even Patton. When it ended, Virgil asked, nervously "Did you l-like it?" "I liked the beat!" "The lyrics were very interesting" "It's a little dark but it was okay" Patton, Logan and Roman said respectively. Suddenly, Patton gasped, "It's one in the morning! We need to go to bed." 

 

 

Virgil couldn't believe it. Here he was, in bed with Logan at the side of him. They were facing away from each other but he could still hear Logan's quiet snores. Suddenly, Logan rolled over and cuddled into Virgil. His face went redder than a tomato and he tensed up. After a few minutes however, he was able to relax. He slowly drifted off to sleep with Logan cuddled into his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! Another chapter over. BTW, the line 'I'd pay to see you cry' is from 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic at the disco. Virgil isn't that mean. I would highly recommend you check that song out. I also recommend you check out 'Don't threaten me with a good time'. They're veyr good songs. You too, Mrs Hardeman. Feel free to comment! Have a great day/night!


	11. Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I hate these too but bear with me.

I am officially back! I know I haven't posted in literal months, however I am now back. Previously I had no motivation for writing but now I do. I already have an idea for a new chapter and I promise you that it will be out by the end of next week. Thank you for bearing with me and hopefully reading and enjoying my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! Not great, but I tried. Also, I know this is short but I jut wanted to introduce virgil and his bullies before anything else. And yes. I am gonna fix it. So please don't be too mad! Feel free to leave a comment. Have a great day!


End file.
